


To Hawaii

by XxPumpkinSpiceXx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPumpkinSpiceXx/pseuds/XxPumpkinSpiceXx
Summary: Danny Williams moved from New Jersey to Hawaii, for his little girl. Upon meeting a certain Navy SEAL, he realizes that maybe the special hell that is Hawaii isn’t so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, this is a new thing I’m working on. Danny and Steve will be a little out of character, as this is a bit of an altered storyline. Things will get better, I promise. Leave some comments, maybe tell me some things I need to work on?  
> ( update 12/18/17: y’all I hated it already so I fixed it up some, if you’ve read the first unedited chapter, I suggest reading it again because little details make things better? Chapter 2 is being revised currently and should be out by the end of the week.)

Sometimes meeting someone can change your life, even in the littlest ways. They’ll be the one you call when you’re in trouble. The one you think of when you’re in need of companionship. The one you see and smile. You’re lucky if you find that person, the person that fits so right in your life, like a puzzle piece. They’re special people.

The stars glittered bright in the dark sky, as Danny sat on the grass in his front lawn. The night was calm, serene. There was a bit of a chill in the air, but Danny was well accustomed. He’d lived in New Jersey all his life, cold air was something he found comforting, instead of troubling. He was leaving New Jersey the next morning, for Hawaii, and that was troubling. Although it was late, he was too anxious to fall asleep, his thoughts clouded with memories, of his family, his life here in New Jersey. Side by side with that, were the apprehensions that would follow him as he transitioned into a new life, so far away from where he grew up. Instead of making the attempt to sleep, he chose to watch the bright constellations where he and his monkey used to sit together, sharing s’mores, talking through their days, and enjoying time spent being in the moment. Rachel had taken his daughter to Hawaii a few weeks previous, and within that time, Danny had realized that he just couldn’t live without her. He was just now getting around to packing up and going, but truthfully, he was worried he’d end up making the wrong decision. He firmly believed though, that home was where his family was. Even if it would take time to get used to. 

He hated the thought of living in Hawaii, He hated the salty ocean, the gritty sand that would stick to him, and end up in unsavory places, no matter how hard he tried to steer clear of it. He hated the colorful floral shirts and the tacky tourists, with their cameras around their necks. But Gracie was there, now. With Rachel, and his favorite person in the whole world, Step-Stan. He scowled at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he disliked Stan because he took Rachel from him, or because he was jealous that Stan spent more time with Grace than Danny himself did. Truthfully, he knew deep down that the decision to follow them had been impulsive. Of course, leaving a stable job and flying across the ocean is a little questionable. But he felt that the minute he saw Grace again, no matter the struggle he faced, it would be worth it, once he got things straightened out, of course. 

He closed his eyes, letting loose a soft sigh. He felt as if this was all happening so fast, but he’d been slowly coming to terms with the fact that he had to leave for a while now. There was no going back, the ticket had been purchased. He wouldn’t be changing his mind unless Grace was to leave Hawaii. He still had custody of her, and as long as he did, he’d be sure to make the most of it. He would move anywhere in the world for her. Some fathers aren’t as lucky as he had been. It was a nasty battle, for sure. But he’d been granted what he wanted, and he wasn’t going to waste precious moments he could have with his daughter, being miles away. Hawaii would never be New Jersey. Hawaii would never be his home. But it would be Grace’s, and he had to accept that. 

Climbing slowly to his feet, the grass more itchy than comfortable at this point, he ran a hand through his blonde hair. Yes, the decision was made. He trudged up the lawn and Through the front door, Locking it behind him with a click. His bags were packed by the door, waiting ready for him to pick up as he made his way out the door the next morning, and left everything he knew behind. He made his to his bedroom, eyes sweeping over the bare walls. There was a time when everything here had been furnished well, and pictures of his family had covered the walls, drawings Grace had made for him. Now it was all gone. The light of the moon cast shadows over the empty room, making it look somewhat eerie. He curled up under the blankets, closing his eyes. He had eight hours until departure.

 

—————— 

 

After many long hours, and a flight spent wedged between two other men, on of which had spent the entire flight drooling on Danny’s shoulder, He arrived safely in Hawaii. His first priority was finding somewhere to get a good coffee. Moody and stiff, he’d argue that he deserved it. He was thinking through his game plan, working on deciding the most efficient way to get settled permanently in Hawaii. He was to look for suitable apartments later, not worrying much about it at the moment, having booked a hotel somehere downtown that he couldn’t quite pronounce. But it was in Honolulu, and it was affordable, so he could deal. 

Checking into the hotel, a brightly colored place, with many windows and decorated staircases, he tried his best to be polite to the woman at the counter. She had light hair, and a smile that was at too cheery to be genuine, although she was friendly enough. Despite her welcome, he couldn’t help but feel strongly that he didn’t belong here. After what can only be described as a struggling attempt at small talk, Danny made his way with his meager possessions, in the direction of the elevator. This would work out. It had to. He needed Grace in his life. Hell, she was his life. Exiting on the second floor, Danny checked the room key, making sure he had the correct room. It was a small, with one bed and one bathroom, and something that could barely resemble a kitchen. Still, it was all he needed. He wouldn’t be staying long. Placing his bags down beside the bed, he decided to get some natural lighting in the room. Opening the blinds, he looked out the window, a view of the pool conveniently placed below him. He felt considerably better about the whole situation after taking a shamelessly long shower and spending a little time browsing the list of available apartments nearby. 

 

Two hours later, Danny had some places he’d like to take a look at, all of them within a few miles of each other. He didn’t want to go on a whole long adventure just to decide none of the living arrangements were compatible with his needs. He knew he was flexible, since he didn’t mind living in somewhat dingy spaces, knowing that it could have been worse. He didn’t have a million dollar budget, either. He didn’t need extravagant, even if he’d have liked it. Before work however, came dinner. Conveniently, Danny had been keen to keep an eye out for good looking restaurants. 

 

Heading out to his car, the only thing he cared about bringing with him from New Jersey, he navigated the unfamiliar streets with a little frustration, and soon found a small cafe, that looked like it was something up his alley. Entering the joint, he found it was mostly empty. That was fine by him. It looked like a classy little place, and it was probably decently full during rush hours. He ordered a coffee, regardless to the fact that it was Six in the afternoon. Coffee was required at all hours of the day. He also ordered a Sandwhich and fries. Pulling out his wallet, he handed the cashier his money and sat down at a clean booth by the window.

 

He watched out the window, needing something to do with himself, seeing nothing particularly interesting, until however, a blue truck parked beside his own. Slightly curious, he decided to keep an eye on it. Exiting the truck was a tall man of strong build, with close cropped brown hair. Nothing out of the ordinary with that. But what Danny did notice, was the way he held himself. He was clearly a proud man, His posture was impeccable, and he looked almost dangerous. The other man looked up a moment, meeting Danny’s gaze in his own, to which Danny immediately ducked his head, cheeks burning. That’s lovely. Now the scary guy was going to confront him, and he was going to get beat up on his first day in this wretched place. He looked down at his hands, resisting the urge to cringe as the door of the cafe opened once more, announcing the arrival of the man Danny had been watching outside. 

Forced to look up as the waiter brought his meal, Danny thanked him, casting another glance at the man from outside, clearly not learning anything from the minute previous. He was speaking in hushed tones, his eyes on the cashier, thankfully. Danny was almost ready to believe this wouldn’t spiral into something awkward. That thought disappeared though, as the man pulled out his wallet and paid the cashier, turning to find a seat. Their eyes met once more, and this time, neither man looked away. The stranger came closer, sliding carefully into the booth, across from Danny. He tilted his head to the side and squinting his eyes, and Danny was caught in his inquisitive stare. He had interesting eyes, in this light, they almost looked teal. Danny grew flustered, wondering why he could have decided to join him, if he wasn’t coming to hurt him. Not that Danny would have refrained from defending himself. He wasn’t stupid. He just wanted to know what the other man was thinking. Was he angry? Danny bit his lip, knowing he had to say something. “I’m sorry for staring.” He spoke in a quiet yet firm voice, as if it prove he wasn’t afraid. 

The other man simply nodded slowly, though he didn’t smile. “That’s alright,” He spoke, and Danny was captivated by his voice. It was rough though gentle. He wasn’t expecting that. “It’s not really a big deal.” He scratched the back of his neck, looking out of his element. Maybe he was just as unsure why he sat down as Danny was. Looks like he wasn’t the only one to make impulsive decisions. “I’m Steve Mcgarrett.” He introduced himself, holding out a hand for Danny to shake. 

 

Danny reached forward and shook the man, Steve’s, hand. “Danny Williams,” he offered him a tight lipped smile. Steve had a good shake, firm. Danny considered that a good sign. “So,” Steve leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “What brings you to Hawaii?” He spoke of this place like he’d been around quite a while, and Eve the way he said it sounded more like he’d been raised here, instead of just coming for fun. But Danny wouldn’t make assumptions.

 

Furrowing his brows, Danny raised an eyebrow. Of course his first thought was to get riled up. “What makes you think I’m new to Hawaii?” He fired back, feeling a need to defend himself, despite being very new to Hawaii. 

“You’re wearing a long sleeve dress shirt,” Steve smirked, as if it was plainly obvious, it the first expression laid out openly for Danny. “And a tie.” He added. “Nobody here wears ties on a regular basis.” 

Danny rolled his eyes. “What is it with you people? Maybe I just like to look nice.” He grumbled, hoping every Hawaiian wasn’t like Steve. “Is that a crime here, Steve?” He pointed his fork at him in an accusing matter.

Steve wasn’t at all phased by Danny’s apparent lack of calm, chuckling under his breath. “No, but it’s hot here, you know.” He pointed out. “When given the option to wear shorts and a casual shirt to work, wouldn’t you opt for that?” He inquired. 

“No, actually. This tie means a lot to me.” Danny unconsciously patted it with a hand, while simultaneously shoveling fries into his mouth. “I wouldn’t take it off for such a silly reason.” Yet another reason to dislike Hawaii. It was forcing him to question his attire. The waiter brought along Steve’s order, though he’d only purchased a drink. Something Danny had never heard of back in New Jersey, although he wasn’t going to question it. 

 

Steve leaned forward, seemingly interested by Danny and his unorthodox opinions. “And why is that?” It was unlike Steve to be so engaged, and anyone who knew him would be surprised to see him making conversation. He was typically silent, keeping to himself unless he had to speak. After being forced to take a leave of absence from the Navy due to an injury that he wouldn’t talk about, He hadn’t taken the shift in lifestyles well. 

“My daughter, Grace, she bought it for me.” Danny smiled then, pulling his wallet out to proudly show Steve a photo of Grace. He always had it ready to show people, although usually it was other parents, or older people. They never minded hearing him ramble on about how much he loved her. 

Steve nodded slowly, taking a sip of his mystery concoction. “She’s beautiful.” He praised, knowing already what Danny would like to hear. “Your wife and daughter, do they live on the island?” He questioned. 

A dark shadow seemed to fall over Danny’s face. “Ex wife.” He said softly. “And yeah. They do. That’s the only reason why I’m here at all.” He admitted. “She left with my daughter, and I had no choice but to follow.” He was being oddly open about his situation, although he thought it might have just been because he didn’t think he’d ever see Steve again. Confessing all of this to a stranger was an easy way to get it off his chest, and if he never saw Steve again, it wouldn’t matter. 

Steve frowned, and Danny thought that he’d look much better when he smiled, though he hadn’t seen that out of the man. He doubted he would. Steve seemed closed off, maybe like he should be. “That’s not fair of her, Danny.” He said slowly. “But I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you followed her here, even if you didn’t want to. Hawaii, it really is a lovely place, and Your daughter will be appreciative.” He assured. He sounded like he knew for certain that things would be okay. Perhaps all Steve knew was this pineapple infested hell, and maybe he didn’t know any better. 

“I know.” Danny said bitterly, once again reminded of the bad terms everything had been left on. Sure, Rachel and him would communicate now and then. But for people who’d once been ready to spend forever together, things could have been better. “Rachel remarried and I guess she thinks she can just boot me out of her life.” He looked up, deciding once and for all that he shouldn’t have gotten into it at all, Steve was a complete stranger, he couldn’t just talk like old friends with him. “I shouldn’t be talking about this.” He mumbled, shaking his head. He was tired. Making stupid decisions. “I should go...I’m supposed to be looking for an apartment.” 

 

Steve didn’t try to stop him, knowing full well that a man who’s mind is made up, cannot be deterred. He also knew in his heart that this wouldn’t be the last time the two met. Making an awfully bold move for someone who rarely spoke to anyone, He wrote something down on his receipt, handing it to Danny. His phone number. “Call me if you need any apartment advice. I know every building in the area.” Danny didn’t believe him. Nobody could know everything. 

Danny nodded, running a hand down his face. “Thank you, Steve. It was good to meet you.” Without giving Steve a moment to turn around and laugh at him, Danny headed back out of the cafe, and after thinking for a few minutes, made the drive back to the hotel. Apartments could wait. He clearly needed some sleep. Once he’d made it to the building, he fumbled but around for his room key, pushing the door open and carefully taking off his tie. As he brushed his teeth, He realized that he’d hardly gained any information on Steve. The man was polite enough, But there was more to him. Who was he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s reading this story, I really appreciate everyone who has taken the time to Leave comments, they really brighten my day and make me want to write more. Again, this is a work in progress, it’s far from perfect, and these are different versions of the shows characters. If there’s something you think I could fix with any of them, tell me! If you want to suggest a couple jobs you think Danno should try, that would be nice too.

Danny had began his search for an apartment that he deemed worthy of the weekends he’d spend with Grace. That’s what he got, the weekends. It was understandable, Rachel was her mother. Rachel had lived nine months with a growing baby inside of her. Rachel had gone through labor, not him. But still, most days he felt it to be unfair that he didn’t get more time with her. Having a father was just as important as a mother, in his opinion. The court was hesitant to give him the custody he’d wanted. Rachel’s argument about his job was something they wouldn’t let go. Sure, being a cop in Jersey was dangerous. But it didn’t make him any less of a caring father, did it? He certainly didn’t think so. He’d liked his job, at least the aspect of it that involved helping others. He didn’t always like to admit that he enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with it. 

He was thinking about his career, now. He had been a cop back in New Jersey. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to jump straight into that kind of action again. He thought that maybe it was time to take a little break. He could find other things that gave him a similar thrill. After all of the things he’d endured in the past couple years, a little Hawaiian vacation wouldn’t be too bad. A voice in his head chimed in that the idea of seeing Steve again wasn’t too bad either. He huffed. He didn’t even know Steve. Steve was a stranger. A handsome,tall, mysterious...stranger. 

Come to think of it, he didn’t know much about Steve at all. He’d spent too long talking about himself. Nonetheless, the guy had seemed fairly friendly, and Danny figured he’d see Steve around.

——————

Danny’s footsteps echoed down the hall as he exited the last of his available apartment choices. It was looking like this would be the place. Although it wasn’t super nice, Danny felt like with a little time and effort, he could make it decently homey. He’d made sure to check the electricity, and any appliances that were placed. Everything seemed in working order, and it didn’t look as if some putz would manage to pull anything over on him this time.

Within the next two hours, Danny went through all the paperwork required to start living in the building. It was affordable, and gave him a good amount of money remaining in his pocket to provide for himself, as he thought through a new job. What did he want to do with himself? He thought he’d always want to be a cop. That he was just meant to do one thing until he retired. Like his father, working as a fireman. He admired his dad’s work, his dedication to the same, familiar occupation. Danny however, wasn’t sure if he wanted familiar here in Hawaii. If he was starting a new life, he was starting fresh. Go big or go home, and Danny was never one to go home. 

In good spirits, he made the drive leisurely back to the hotel, giving himself time to assess the life around him. The people that roamed the streets with large cones of shave ice. Happy families at the beach, surfers out far into the ocean, as the sun rose high above them. The sight was bittersweet to him, but he was fairly pleased as he oriented himself with the shops that would be close by. Parking wherever he found space in the hotels lot, he moved swiftly through the lobby, up the stairs and back to the room he would soon be abandoning. He repacked what he’d taken out of his bags the night previous, and soon found himself ready to check out. Easier than he’d expected.

He took his bags down to his car, before coming back to the front desk to settle things with the same woman he’d checked in with the night before. He was in a considerably better mood today, and he figured she’d forgive him for his less than pleasant attitude yesterday. 

——————

On his way to the apartment, Danny decided to stop by the nearest library. If he wasn’t in the mood to search for a book, he could pick up a couple movies he liked. Either way, he needed a way to entertain himself tonight. Danny found himself impressed by the sheer size of the library he’d located in Honolulu. The large brick building had long paneled walls with lengthy windows and high ceilings. Danny appreciated the tree, must have been very old, for it was large too, that was planted by the entrance.Long branches extending from the solid trunk, with leaves that cast shade upon the grass below it. It would be a good place to read a book peacefully, they might have planted it for that very reason. He was surprised to see that not a single person was under it, taking advantage of its uses.

Danny entered the library, finding that it wasn’t hugely crowded, although there were a number of students studying in groups. That was expectable. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, therefore he wasn’t sure where to begin. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to explore a little bit, he happened to have plenty of time on his hands. 

——————

 

Settled nicely in a chair, off in some far corner, Danny was browsing one of the books he’d picked up. It wasn’t terribly interesting, and he hoped it would pick up soon. He thought he must have dozed off, perhaps started dreaming in the middle of the library, as he spotted a dark haired man who looked oddly enough like someone he’d seen before, though the most Danny could see of him at the moment was the back of his head. As the head turned, Danny identified the man as Steve, and decided that he was most definitely dreaming and he needed to wake himself up before his inevitable snoring got him kicked out of the library forever. 

He pinched himself, twice for good measure. Steve still remained in front of him, he was looking at something, but Danny couldn't make an educated guess as to what it was. He looked focused, but Danny fully intended to go say hello. After all, he only knew one person in Hawaii that wasn’t related to him, or recently ex related, and that was Steve. 

 

Carefully setting down the book, Danny approached him, finding him crouched down, slowly putting books back in their designated places. He then wondered if Steve worked here regularly, or if he was just volunteering. By now, Steve had noticed Danny’s appearance, and looked up to see who’d stopped in front of him. As he pieced together the realization, he rose from his crouched position, though his face remained as still as a stone. It confused Danny a bit, how passive he seemed. A little more closed off than what he’d seen yesterday. Perhaps he had mood swings, or maybe, he just didn’t expect to ever see Danny again. Steve, he thought, must have been full of emotions at some point. He was selectively expressive, and not opposed to being kind to a stranger, even if he was distant. Steve was a mystery Danny was bound to look into. 

Steve leaned lightly against the tall case of books, his arms crossed over his chest. “Danny,” he greeted. “Can I help you find anything?” 

Danny shook his head no, chuckling. “I think I’m really here for movies, and not books.” He admitted. “You’re putting books away in the right location, from a cart. You’re either a Good Samaritan, or you work here. Which one is it?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“I do work here.” Steve nodded. “For a few months. It’s a bit of a change from what I’ve been accustomed to, but I like it. It’s a good place to think.”

Danny was trying to figure out who Steve was. He seemed to be someone who was capable in a social setting, maybe at one time, he’d have been a fan of them. He couldn’t help but feel that the man in front of him wasn’t the complete picture. Steve was reminding Danny of a wounded animal. One that was apprehensive, and liked to keep to itself. Something was holding him back. 

Shifting gears, Danny asked another question. “Actually, Big Guy, I’m a little lost.” He mumbled. “You think you could direct me to your movie selection?” Truthfully, Danny wasn’t sure if Hawaii was any different from New Jersey, when it came to the things you could find in libraries. There was always a section where you could pick up movies temporarily, as well as books. Danny felt relieved when Steve didn’t look at him like he was crazy, instead waving a hand to indicate that he was to follow him, uttering nothing more than “Of course,” before he easily navigated his way through the extravagant library. 

Danny watched the way he moved, once again reminded that Steve radiated confidence. He was more than just a man who worked at a library, that much was certain. Finding the shelf of movies, all varying in genres, Steve considered his job done and had almost turned to leave, before Danny stopped him. “Wait a minute, Mister. You think you’re done here? You’re very much not done here. Tell me, Steve, about your favorite movies. I need suggestions.” He rubbed his hands together. 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, watching Danny carefully. He was almost sure Steve would walk away. He wouldn’t though, and deep down they both knew that. Danny met Steve’s gaze head on. 

Eventually, Steve sighed, and pulled a few down from the shelf, reluctantly handing them over to Danny. “I believe you’ll find these to be compelling, Danny.” He grumbled, though it was all good natured. Danny looked them over, grinning. “Very good. You and I are going to watch them tonight. Together. My apartment. No objections.” 

 

Steve looked like he was mulling it over. Danny though, wouldn’t take no for an answer. When he wanted something, he’d work for it. Finally, Steve agreed. It took him a lot of thought, but in the end, he caved. How bad could it be? “Okay, Danny.” He nodded. “Looks like you got that apartment quickly, huh? A man who gets work done, I see.” 

Danny smirked. “Of course. I didn’t want to pay for a room at some fancy hotel for any longer than I had to. Speaking of paying, if you bring over some decent beer when you come over, I’ll reimburse you fully. Sound good?” 

“Sounds just fine, Danny.” He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Any specific time you want me?” 

Danny shrugged, chuckling softly. “I’ll figure something out. I want to clean the place up a bit before anyone steps foot in it. Not sure what I’ll find. I’ll text you the details.” He did have Steve’s number, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

The two split paths, as Danny went on to purchase a library card, and check out the movies. He was looking forward to the evening, he hadn’t really spent time with anyone since the divorce. Matt was really the only one who had kept him together, and he refused to see people who’d bring it up, once things had cleared up significantly. Once the shock of losing his family had worn down. He was supposed to spend forever with Rachel, but it was clear that was never going to happen. It looked like Steve could use some company too. 

 

—————

Steve wasn’t sure why he agreed to watch the movies with Danny. After he’d returned to Hawaii, he stopped doing things with anyone. He’d moved into a large house, but he deliberately avoided the one he’d grown up in. The property was his, since his fathers passing. It remained untouched since the last time someone had occupied it. Steve didn’t want to face those memories every single day. He had wanted to take his recovery step by step, and gradually face the challenges that coming home had made him aware of. The house he currently resided in was more than what he needed at the time and as he got situated in Hawaii, he found it lonely. Isolating himself hadn’t been his first intention. The big lonely house brought on hours alone with his thoughts, and he ended up deciding that he was better off by himself, cooped up in that house. However, when the time came that lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly faced isolation from HPD, while they claimed he was a dirty cop; things got serious, and well out of hand. Angry civilians burned down Chin’s home in an act of anger and Steve had invited Chin to come share the space with him. Chin had been a friend of his fathers, and he would extend a hand of help to anyone who stood by his father.

The two lived in the house together, though Steve remained closed off from the rest of the community. He and Chin had hit it off, and friendship came easy between them. Soon living with Chin was something Steve just considered normal, instead of a temporary solution. He paid to live there, even when Steve insisted that he didn’t need to. Every week Chin went to the market and bought the groceries they’d need, and they’d take turns cooking dinner every other night. Sometimes Chin wouldn’t come home, he’d be busy. The police department had allowed him to return, with a little coaxing from Steve. 

 

Chin had tried countless times to put Steve out there, it had been his idea that Steve get a job in the first place. He was a good friend to have, if Steve was to only have one, he appreciated it being Chin. Danny however, was looking to be one as well. Steve would admit that the thought pleased him. 

 

He’d picked up the beer on his way home from the library, and waited on Danny’s text. When it arrived, Steve was sleeping lightly on the couch, curled up on his side. The vibration from the message was enough to wake him up, and he was soon on his way to Danny’s apartment.


End file.
